Rainbow Refraction
by Sailor Centauri
Summary: A new girl enrolls at Crossroads Junior High, and she seems nice enough, but when a strange owl starts following her the scouts decide to see if she's all that she seems
1. Light in Darkness

It was an incredibly quiet day and the Sailor Scouts were sitting around the quad at Crossroads Junior High School. Serena was as usual stuffing herself full of food, and right now that was a tray of donuts. Amy and Lita were sitting on the bench close to one of the schools walls. Amy was busy reading and Lita was also eating lunch. Serena bit into her third donut and chewed it.  
"Yummy, these donuts are so good." Luna who was sitting under the bench watching her sighed.  
"Must you talk with your mouth full?" she asked. Serena looked down at her.  
"Hmm sorry Luna, but they're just so good." Luna sighed again and shook her head. Amy placed her book down beside her and reached for a sandwich from her lunch box. She bit into it and finished it before turning to Serena.  
"Serena I don't know how you can eat that junk, it really is bad for you."  
"Oh don't be such a party pooper," Serena responded. Lita laughed and took a bite out of an egg roll. Just as they were all taking bites out of their food Molly came striding towards them, carrying her schoolbook bag in front of her.  
"Hi Serena, hi guys."  
"Hi Molly, what's up?" asked Serena.  
"Just wondering if you'd met the new girl yet."  
"New girl?" asked Amy.  
"Yeah, she's over there." Molly turned and pointed towards a girl near by. She was sitting on the ground under a large and beautiful tree. She was very pretty with long strawberry blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was sitting with her legs curled up underneath her, her lunch beside her and a book in her hand. It was entitled History or Ancient Egypt and it looked well used.  
"When did she arrive?" asked Lita.  
"Today," replied Melvin appearing out of nowhere. Molly, Amy and Lita jumped and Serena almost chocked on her donut. Molly slapped her on the back and she finally caught her breath. Melvin went on to explain about her.  
"Her name's Dawn she's fourteen years old and transferred here from a school called Southern Heights High School."  
"That's quite a way from here," Amy mused.   
"She's also an A class history buff," Melvin informed them. Serena looked at the girl, she was sitting quietly taking a bite out of an apple and had her nose quite deep in her book. She reached for a napkin and placing one of the two remaining donuts in it, wrapped it up and getting up she walked over to the girl. Amy and Lita watched stunned knowing she intended to share the donut.  
  
Serena stopped in front of the girl and cleared her throat before speaking.  
"Hi there." The girl looked up with a smile.  
"Oh hello. Please, sit down." She moved her schoolbook bag to her side and brushing her skirt under her Serena sat down in front of her.  
"So, you're Dawn correct?"  
"Yes and you are?"  
"Serena. And I have this for you." She held out the wrapped up donut and placed it into Dawns lap.  
"Gee, thank you. Here, would you like to try one of these?" Dawn reached into her lunch bag and took out a small plastic pot with something that looked akin to fruit in it. She handed it to Serena with a plastic spoon. Serena toyed with it for a moment, as if she didn't know what to make of it.  
"It's a fruit salad," Dawn told her. Serena opened the lid and placed it beside her. She dipped the spoon in and pulled out a grape and a piece of apple and placed it into her mouth, chewing for a moment before swallowing.  
"Hmm, it's yummy and is that apple juice?"  
"Yes, my favourite juice for a fruit salad," Dawn responded with a smile. The others watched Serena stunned, she rarely ate anything healthy and now she was eating a fruit salad. Serena was still eating it until she'd finished it, juice and all. Dawn smiled as Serena finished.  
"Would you like to taste the donut now?" asked Serena. Dawn nodded and unwrapping the donut lifted it up and bit into it. She chewed it slowly obviously making a judgement.  
"Nice, never tried one before."  
"You're kidding!" Serena exclaimed. Dawn laughed placing the donut down for a moment.  
"Afraid so, I'm more of a health food freak, fruit salads are the closest thing I have to sweets." Serena and the others looked at her, unable to decide if that was a shock or not. Serena gave her a smile and had the strange urge to look down at her watch. She gasped when she saw the time was twelve fifty-five.   
"I gotta go, don't want to be late for class. Nice meeting you Dawn." Serena got up and rejoined Lita and Amy as they packed their things and placed their rubbish in the near by bin. They gave her a friendly nod and headed off towards their first afternoon class. Dawn smiled. She had a study hour first thing that afternoon so she wasn't in a hurry as she packed her things up and headed towards her classroom. She placed her rubbish in the bin and carried on working, thinking about something. Serena was giving off some weird vibes, she thought, I wonder what that was all about. As she walked into the school building she was unaware of someone watching her. For most of lunchtime, a snowy owl had been sitting above her on one of the higher branches of the tree. It hadn't taken its eye off of her once. It watched her through her classroom window on the second floor for a moment, then spreading it's wings it took to the air and disappeared.  
  
Later on that day, Serena, Lita, Amy and Luna went to meet Rei, Mina and Artemis at Rei's temple. Serena yawned as she sat herself down on the shrines steps and Luna jumped up onto her lap. Artemis was once again sitting on Minas lap as she sat on one of the rocks near by. They were waiting for Alina and Hannah to turn up with their guardian cat Apollo, but the two star scouts didn't seem to be coming.  
"Where are they?" asked Serena.  
"I agree with her," said Rei. "They're late." Suddenly Amy gasped.  
"Oh I forgot, Alina called me last night, their parents are taking them to America for two weeks holiday."  
"When did they go?"  
"They left first thing this morning."  
"Cool, I bet it'll be fun to miss two weeks of school," Serena mused.  
"According to Alina one of those days is going to be spent at a wedding,"  
"How fun," said Mina. "I hope they'll send us a postcard." The other scouts nodded in agreement. They began discussing scout business unaware that they were being listened to by the owl who'd been watching Dawn earlier. Its black eyes shone in the mid afternoon sunlight. It slightly ruffled its feathers and that caught Luna and Artemis's ears. They gazed up and looked around. The owl stayed put and lifted its head to stare into thin air. The two cats looked at it curiously.  
"What's wrong Artemis?" asked Mina.  
"Do you see that owl up there?" he responded with a question. Mina looked up and above her to see the owl perched on the tree branch. It was still gazing into thin air, playing no attention to her or the others.  
"It's only an owl," Mina told him.   
"A very pretty owl, a snowy owl to be precise," Amy added.  
"It looked as if it was listening to us," Luna muttered.  
"Yeah right," laughed Lita.   
"I don't know," whispered Rei. "Just look at the mark on its head? I mean it reminds me of Luna and Artemis's crescent moon marks and the star mark on Apollo's head."  
"But that's a diamond, it could just be a coincidence," muttered Serena giving the owl a momentary glance.   
"Maybe we should go up and talk to it," laughed Mina.  
"We could, but it's gone," said Amy. Indeed in the time it had taken for Serena to look up at the owl and to take her gaze away again, it had flown off. The scouts and their guardians all looked at each other, then shrugged it off, it was only an owl but Amy wasn't so sure, a snowy owl? Here? That was too weird.  
  
Meanwhile in the Negaverse, Jedite was watching this wondering what was up with the owl himself. Snowy owls weren't native to this country so why was there one here? Maybe it was an escaped pet or something and was nothing to worry about, but the diamond on its head made him think otherwise. This was just too coincidental. Hmm, he thought to himself, maybe I should take a closer look and see what this is all about, and if it turns out to be a threat I can eliminate it quickly. With that he teleported out of the dark kingdom and proceeded to look around for the owl, staying out of sight.   
  
Later that evening the scouts were still at Rei's temple talking away, well, more like gossiping. Luna and Artemis sighed and disappeared into the cool night air. Sitting on the shrine's steps they stared into space, trying to figure out the reason for the owl's appearance and why when she'd first seen Dawn, did Luna feel that there was something strange about her? Artemis shook his head in disbelief when Luna made her next comment.  
"If she was as nice as that why would you think she was evil or inhuman?" he asked curiously.  
"I don't know," Luna admitted. "I guess looks are deceiving."  
"You never know, we may have another scout on our hands," Artemis commented, licking his paw. Luna nodded.  
"Maybe, but I don't know." Artemis chuckled, when they were suddenly interrupted.  
"Come on Luna," Serena called brightly coming up behind the two guardians. "Time to go home." Luna happily jumped onto Serena's shoulder and she took off down the steps, waving to Artemis and the others scouts, before finally going around the corner and out of sight. Mina picked Artemis up a moment later, and also saying her good byes left, leaving Rei, Amy and Lita behind. Amy and Lita also left, leaving Rei to get to bed.  
  
That same night, the owl they'd seen that day, silently flew towards a house about a mile away from Serena's and landed on the branch of a large apple tree, which sat just outside the window of one of the bedrooms. She gazed into the room using her excellent night vision, and watched the girl in the bed sleep. Her pretty strawberry blonde hair fell across her neck and chest, as the light from the moon shone through the window and caused the colour to shimmer on her creamy face. Soon if you are who I think you are, the owl thought silently as the diamond on her head shone, my mission will be partially finished and yours will begin. She ruffled her feathers again and lowering her head so it rested in her neck and wings blades, closed her eyes and relaxed, dozing off. Sleeping the night away, peacefully as the girl in the room slept soundly, unaware of her destiny. 


	2. Truth Revealed

The next morning the owl awoke to the sound of someone moving around inside the house, and lifting her head she gazed through the window. The curtains to the lower windows were wide open and the girl was walking around the room, trying to find something to wear from the look of it; it was Saturday after all. The owl watched for a good half hour, her eyes fleeting around as the girl's quick strides carried her around her room. Eventually she stopped in front of a floor length mirror and looked herself over. She'd put on some comfortable blue jeans, a sleeveless peach coloured top with a V-neck and a pair of trainers. Lastly she brushed a brush through her long strawberry blonde hair, pulling out every knot and finally clipping some of it back in a rainbow coloured hair clip.  
  
"This'll have to do," she announced, and grabbing a bag off her bed, ran out the bedroom door. The snowy owl watched her run out of the front door and down the street, and spreading her wings she took flight and followed her. If she's the chosen one then I can't lose her, the owl thought beating her wings against the air.  
  
  
  
The girl carried on down the street, at a more leisurely walking pace this time until she got to the park. Sitting down below a tree where the grass was a tad flat, she took out a book and began to read it. Slowly and discreetly the owl landed on the tree branch above her, and sat to watch as the girl began making notes in her book, that went along with many others. What neither of them noticed, was that a blonde haired guy who was near by was watching them. Jedite stood in casual human clothes beneath a willow tree, watching them through the swaying branches. The girl turned a page in her book and began to read it while making more notes, and the owl sat dozing above her. That girl has a strange energy about her, Jedite thought to himself; I wonder what it could be. He then turned his attention to the owl and gazed intently at the diamond on her forehead. It was glistening in the sunlight, and the glint shone in his eyes. Almost instantly as he saw the twinkle, he saw the owls head shoot upwards and looked directly at the willow tree. Jedite slipped behind it and out of sight, watching to see what the owl was going to do, but thankfully she stayed put and went to preening her feathers.  
  
"Thank the negaverse," Jedite breathed. "I nearly gave myself away. I'll have to be more careful." The weirdest thing was, he'd seen that diamond identification mark before, but where? He searched his mind for an answer, then his cold eyes widened in realisation; the diamond had been the symbol of the Aurora Kingdom over one thousand years ago. He remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
The Negaverse was attacking the Earth, destroying its forces with a surprise attack. He led his team of invaders through the northern hemisphere with fierce determination, and they destroyed everything in their path, killing all who resisted them. It was then someone decided to take a stand. The northern lights in the northern hemisphere began to glow and swirl violently, opening up the entrance to a kingdom no one ever knew existed. The kingdom seemed like it belonged in a dream, it was all light and colour and was very beautiful.  
  
"Protect the Earth!" a voice cried out. It was a female voice, and was very demanding. The lights formed into shining figures of human beings, and began fighting the forces of the negaverse. Their strength was drawn from the light around them, and from a tall imposing figure of pure energy. Another stood watching from a distance, forbade from fighting it seemed.  
  
  
  
The battled was fierce, and with a burst of strong dark energy from the negaverse, the central figure was injured. The watching light fled towards it like lightning, and assisted the other to its figurative feet.  
  
"Please, do not do it," he heard a soft female voice cry out in pure despair. It had come from the smallest light, and as Jedite looked closely he could see the figure in the light. Her body was pure cream, her hair was a shade or two lighter than Zoycite's and her dress was pure white light.  
  
"I must do this my daughter," the voice responded. "To save our kingdom and the world around it."   
  
"But mother you'll fall, the power is too great. I don't want to…" The smallest figure screamed in pain, and fell against the tallest one. Jedite could clearly see bright red blood seeping from the smaller figure, and turning he saw one of his dark yoma had pierced the light with a spear of darkness. The tallest lowered the smaller one down, and he could hear her crying over the body. He then saw an owl appear on the scene and stop in shock and horror, before letting out a high-pitched cry of sorrow, a diamond on her forehead shining.   
  
"You shall leave this part of the kingdom!" the tall figure announced finally. A blinding light lit the whole northern hemisphere up, and Jedite felt himself being blown away from the area. The kingdom was already a wreck as it was, and that was all he felt, until he found himself goodness knows how many miles away from where he had been."  
  
-End flashback-  
  
He looked back at the girl as the memory of that day flooded his mind; and there was his answer staring him in the face. Long hair a couple of shades lighter than Zoycite's, soft brown eyes and creamy skin, she was the reincarnation of the small light from a thousand years ago. She'd been resurrected just like Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts.  
  
"Wait till I tell the others," Jedite sneered and slipped backwards into a dark portal.  
  
  
  
Back in the negaverse, the other generals snorted in indignation at what Jedite had told them.  
  
"That's foolish," Malachite snorted. "How can light be resurrected?"  
  
"It is possible," Zoycite commented. "If she had some form of human form, it is."  
  
"Every person who's been resurrected since we've been here as been a goody two shoes sailor brat," Lazulite spat out sharply. "It stands to reason she's one to."  
  
"How'd you figure that out?" Malachite asked pertly.  
  
"How many humans do you know have animals with symbols on their heads following them around?" Lazulite retorted, her tone carrying a slight sarcastic edge to it. Malachite had to agree with her there, even though he didn't want to.   
  
"So what do we do?" Zoycite enquired as she twirled a strand of her strawberry blonde hair with her index finger.  
  
"Simple," Lazulite responded. "Take the brat out now."  
  
"Easily done," Jedite agreed. "I'd like that honour, a repayment for what happened a thousand years ago."  
  
"Then go, and don't make too much of a mess," Malachite responded waving his hand in dismissal. Jedite nodded and vanished through a black hole portal.  
  
  
  
When he returned to the park, he found the girl was now walking around the large lake and smelling the flowers as she went. He watched as she stopped on the bridge, and low and behold there was the owl, watching her from a near by tree. She must be a sailor scout, or will probably be one soon, Jedite thought darkly. That means I have to get rid of her here and now. So slowly and quietly he made his way towards her, not realising that Rei had picked up on something evil.  
  
  
  
The scouts were quite happily walking past the arcade, nothing seemed to be wrong and they hoped it would stay that way, but that all went out the proverbial window as Rei stopped dead in her tracks, a strange sensation washing over her. Mina noticed her abrupt halt first and called to the others to stop.  
  
"Rei, what's wrong?" asked Lita worriedly. Rei closed her eyes and placed her two hands together. Her two index fingers touched at their tips, and she quietly sent out her energy, trying to figure out where the strange sensation was coming from. She waited for ages, while the others scouts stood and waited patiently, with Serena falling asleep on her feet. Eventually Rei's eyes snapped open.  
  
"The park," she announced. "We've got to hurry." The girls took off at a run, their guardians running at their heals. The run to the park wasn't a long one from where they were, and soon they were running through the gates. Serena breathed deeply, running along side Amy and Rei, while Mina and Lita ran in front.  
  
"This had better be good," Serena gasped out as they rounded a corner. They kept on running, and were suddenly halted by a scream of terror, a female scream of terror to be precise. Lita wiped the sweat from her forehead and started to run again, heading towards the lake, where she stopped abruptly. The others scouts collided with her and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch, Lita why'd you stop?" asked Amy as she pulled herself off the floor.  
  
"Look," Lita responded pointing towards the bridge.   
  
  
  
On the bridge was a tall blonde haired guy, holding onto a girl's wrist. At first they assumed the guy was trying to take the girls bag, which had slipped down her arm, but then they saw what he was wearing; a grey uniform with a burgundy border to it.  
  
"Jedite!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"He's probably trying to steal that girls energy or something," Rei commented. "Come on, we have to save her." The scouts ran around the lake, lifting their sailor wands as they went.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena cried out. Her moon crystal began to glow, until the area was flooded with shining pink light.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!" The others girls called into the air. Soon the area was filled with brightly coloured lights and magic, transforming the five girls into their scout forms. Luna and Artemis raced along side them, breathing heavily as they attempted to keep up.  
  
  
  
Finally they arrived at the bridge, just in time to see a strand of the girl's energy flowing into Jedite's free hand. She was weakening from the energy drain and they could see it, they needed to free her and fast.  
  
"Hey Jedite, why don't you pick on someone who can defend themselves?" Sailor Jupiter called to him. Jedite turned his attention to the scouts and smirked.  
  
"Maybe I am, but she doesn't know it yet." That confused the scouts immensely and they stood there looking at each other, trying to figure out what on Earth he was going on about. Jedite watched them quietly, a smirk playing on his face. Hmm, perhaps I can use this to my advantage, he thought sinisterly. While the scouts had been trying to figure out what he'd meant by his earlier comment, Jedite had drained enough energy from the girl to render her unconscious. She fell into his arms and he lifted her up, her one arm hanging limply at her side.  
  
"Well so long scouts," he called. "Wish I could stay but I have pressing business." He turned and was about to disappear with the girl, when a rose hit the ground at his feet. He looked down at it and then he looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask standing on one of the bridge railings.  
  
"I will not let you take that innocent citizen to the negaverse Jedite," he announced boldly.  
  
"Sorry Tuxedo Mask," Jedite responded with a sneer. "But you can't stop me." Tuxedo Mask jumped down and attempted to rescue the girl, but Jedite vanished and reappeared several feet in the air. He smiled down at Tuxedo Mask and the scouts and disappeared through a black hole portal, taking the girl with him.  
  
"Oh no!" Venus cried. "He took her."  
  
"That bleached blonde negajerk," Sailor Moon commented angrily. "Wait till I get a hold of him. I'll give him a piece of my mind."  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you," Mars told her dryly. "You won't have much of one left if you do."  
  
"Oh shut up Mars," Sailor Moon growled.   
  
"Please you two," Jupiter soothed. "Right now our priority is saving that girl."  
  
"But how?" asked Sailor Venus. "And what did he mean by 'maybe I am but she doesn't know it yet'?" The other scouts shrugged, and even Tuxedo Mask, Luna and Artemis hadn't got a clue.  
  
"I can explain that," said a disembodied female voice. They all looked around in surprise, until their eyes fell on a tree branch just above them. The owl they'd seen the day before was staring at them intently, her bright eyes sharp and the diamond on her forehead glowing.  
  
"Did you just speak?" asked Mercury.  
  
"Yes," the owl responded ruffling her feathers. "And is imperative we rescue that girl."  
  
"Why?" Sailor Moon asked. "Is she like some really important person or something?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't speak here, not without the risk of someone over hearing."  
  
"I know the perfect place we can talk," Venus told her. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, they girls, Darien and the two cat guardians were seated around Rei's temple. The snowy owl sat on one of the banisters near by, preening her wings; and eventually she began explaining the situation to them.  
  
"Firstly, my name is Prism, I'm the animal guardian from the Aurora Kingdom. A kingdom made of pure energy and light. Secondly, the girl who was kidnapped is Dawn Evans, a girl reincarnated from the Aurora Kingdom."  
  
"Dawn," Serena asked looking up. "She's the new girl at school."  
  
"Yes, she is also a sailor scout like you," Prism explained. "Sailor Spectrum, scout of light. But I'm afraid I was too late in telling her."  
  
"No you're not Prism," Lita told her boldly. "We'll get Dawn back, and your mission will be done."  
  
"I sure hope you are right Lita, I really do," Prism responded. "If I don't, I may not be able to find the princess of the Aurora kingdom and the Rainbow Prism Crystal. And I'll have failed my queen."  
  
Please review if you want to see what happens to Dawn. 


	3. Rescued and Rescuing

Meanwhile in the Negaverse, Jedite had Dawn prisoner in a large bubble of blue energy. The girl was suspended in the centre of it, only semi-conscious. Her half open eyes looked from side to side at the dismal surroundings, wondering where she was. Jedite couldn't help but smirk at her unfortunate predicament, as the bubble slowly began to destroy her very scout essence, soon she'd be a plain human being and no threat whatsoever. Yet he wasn't satisfied, not while the owl was still out there and with the power to restore everything he was trying to destroy. Hmm, it may be profitable to use her as bait to lure her guardian to me so I can get rid of her to, he thought coldly.  
  
"Where am I?" Dawn asked softly, startling him. "Who are you?"  
  
"You do not want to know that little girl, you may not like the answer," Jedite responded coolly. Dawn took in his features and instantly knew she didn't like him, but it felt like there was already a reason why she didn't like him, but what? She'd never met him before to her knowledge, and truthfully she was wishing she hadn't met him, something about this guy just felt wrong and evil.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" she asked when she felt a tug on her strength.  
  
"Nothing, that will cause you any pain," Jedite told her.  
  
"I thought you were going to destroy her," snarled a female voice as Zoycite appeared at his side in a flurry of pink hearts. Jedite turned and set his cold blue eyes on her, as if she wasn't welcome, which she wasn't.  
  
"I do what I want you irritating blonde." Zoycite glared at him harshly then looked over at Dawn. Even Dawn didn't like the look of the woman who'd just appeared and she was sure she didn't want to meet anyone else like them, and as before she didn't know why she had a sudden dislike for any of these people.  
  
"Maybe Malachite would like to hear of this and besides, you're blonde to, so you're only insulting yourself."  
  
"Go and crawl in another rat filled sewer Zoycite, I'm sure your own kind would be glad to have you back." Jedite hissed back.   
  
  
  
Zoycite's face turned a slight shade of red and she clenched her hands into tight fists, resisting the urge to hit him for that stabbing remark. Giving Dawn a slight deadly smirk and a severe deadly glare to Jedite, she disappeared. Jedite glared at the spot where she'd been standing and turned back to Dawn, smirking as he saw her eyes closing.  
  
"Soon it'll be all over," he told her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked weakly. "What did I do to you?"  
  
"Nothing, and I plan to keep it that way. But I still have use for you, so now we're going to take a trip. I'd hold on if I were you, it's a tad bumpy." Dawn felt the bubble move and the air shift as another black hole appeared, and she and Jedite floated through it.  
  
  
  
The ride was bumpy for what she felt of it, for within minutes her whole body gave in to whatever the bubble was doing to it and she lost consciousness. Jedite smirked, soon it would all be over and he'd show the three backstabbing rats in the negaverse exactly what he was made of.  
  
  
  
Back at the shrine, all the scouts, their guardians and Darien were sitting quietly around the main garden, discussing ways of rescuing Dawn from the Negaverse. Prism was perched on top of a tree staring out across the sky, her dark eyes sparkling with the onset of sunset. She'd lost Dawn so easily and she was supposed to be her guardian; not only was it embarrassing, but it was also a failure. She'd promised her queen she'd protect the scout of light and eventually the princess and she had not been able to.  
  
"Prism, we will get her back you know," Lita promised seeing the look of sadness on the owls face.  
  
"Yeah, and we'll kick Jedite's butt for kidnapping her to," Serena piped up.  
  
"Thank you, you are all so kind," Prism chirped. Just as they began to discuss more ways of saving Dawn, as they had been doing the last few hours, the wind began to blow softly through the trees, but it didn't feel like a normal wind. Rei's eyes glistened as she felt the surge of darkness fluttering through the air, only noticeable to those who could feel or sense it. She didn't know how, but she knew Jedite was back, but then that meant Dawn was with him. Right on cue a light shimmered in the air and Jedite's image appeared in the sky, smirking down at the city.  
  
"Oh no, not this old trick again," Amy groaned. "It's a such a cliché."  
  
"Sailor Scouts hear me," Jedite started. "I have the girl hear with me, if you want to see to get her back, then come to the park as soon as you can. You don't have much time before her whole scout essence is washed away." With those final words, the image faded away. The scouts had no clue what was going on, but what he said did not sound very good regardless of that fact. Looking at each other, they all silently agreed that it was best to go anyway, saving Dawn was a top priority right now.  
  
  
  
Prism hadn't needed to think about it, she was already off and flying over the city. The scouts ran beneath her with Darien and their guardians at their sides, following the large wings as they carried the snowy white owl over the city. She was fast that was obvious, and she glided beautifully on the air currents.   
  
"We'd better transform," Mina called to the others. With a nod they all held up their wands, and began to transform. Darien reached into his jacket and pulled out his rose, transforming into Tuxedo Mask as he ran. It became easier to keep up with Prism after they'd transformed, and they soon caught up with the owl and soon arrived in the park.   
  
  
  
Looking around they tried to find Jedite, but the park was huge and finding him might take a while. They didn't need to worry though as a soft blue light shone in front of them and Jedite appeared in front of them. Slowly he floated down to the ground, arms folded and cold blue eyes grinning at them. A blue energy bubble floated down behind him, and cleared slightly to reveal Dawn's unconscious form in the centre of it.   
  
"What have you done to her?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Oh just destroying her scout identity," Jedite sneered. "Soon, it'll be like there never was a Sailor Scout from the Aurora Kingdom, never mind a would be princess." Prism's eyes widened as she looked at Dawn even more closely then before, then she saw it. Her strawberry blonde hair, her beautiful creamy skin and the strange magical essence of the Aurora Kingdom; Dawn WAS the princess of the Aurora Kingdom. She had to be, her physical description matched the one that had been flickering in and out of Prism's mind recently, now it was as clear as water, Dawn was both Sailor Spectrum and Princess Dawn.   
  
"Is it true Prism?" asked Sailor Moon. "Is she really the princess?"  
  
"From the looks of it, yes," Prism allowed. "But I can't quite be sure."  
  
"Well whether she is, isn't or is just a plain sailor scout," Jupiter interjected. "We have to save her before she never gets a chance to BE a Sailor Scout."  
  
"Then let's do it," Venus announced.  
  
  
  
With that, the scouts launched themselves forwards and tried to fight Jedite. Luna and Artemis quickly ran for cover, while Prism and Darien tried to free Dawn.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire! Surround!" Mars cried launching her attack at Jedite. The blonde general smirked and vanished in a flicker of light and the attack flew right past him and hit a tree instead. Appearing out of nowhere, he aimed some dark lightning at Mars and sent her hurtling into a tree.   
  
"You'll pay for that," Jupiter cried. "Jupiter Thunder Clap, Zap!" Thunder crackled over the ground and towards the general, who just about dodged it as it carried on moving and into a set of benches. Yet he wasn't out of the harms way yet, not with Venus waiting in the wings to strike. She'd waited till Jupiter attack and for Jedite turn his attention to her, before she called her attack.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she cried. The chain of hearts flew forward and circled Jedite, trapping him before he had a chance to react. He tried teleporting away but the chains magic held him where he was. Venus jumped to Jupiter's and helped her help Mars to her feet, while Jedite struggled against the chain of hearts.   
  
"You little brats," he growled out through clenched teeth.   
  
"Brats are we?" asked Mercury. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury's attack flew towards the bound general and circled him, till it froze him like an ice cube.   
  
"Now to free Dawn," Luna announced as she rejoined them.  
  
  
  
They all walked over to where Prism and Tuxedo Mask were trying to free the girl, and Mars quickly informed them that they didn't have much time left. Sailor Moon had yet to do anything so far in the present confrontation, so she decided to do something now.  
  
"Stand back, I'm going to see if my crystal can free her," she told the others.  
  
"It's worth a shot," Artemis agreed as Sailor Moon took the locket from around her neck.   
  
"Here it goes," she announced. "Moon Crystal Power! Please free her silver crystal." The crystal began to glow a soft white, and sent out pink coloured ribbons of light and magic towards the blue bubble. They encased it and began to suck away the evil energy, as Sailor Moon continued to hold up her locket. With a flash of light the pink ribbons exploded and the bubbled vanished, dropping the girl into Tuxedo Mask's waiting arms. He lowered her gently to the ground, as Prism landed at her side.  
  
"Dawn, wake up please. Please scout of light."   
  
  
  
Dawn's eyes flickered slightly and partly opened; and quietly turned her attention to the small snowy owl. The owl looked back, fixing her gaze on her as the diamond on her head began to glow.  
  
"Who are you?" Dawn managed to ask.   
  
"Do not worry about that," Prism responded, surprised that Dawn wasn't shocked at hearing her speak, but she probably thought she was dreaming right now.  
  
"I am Prism, your guardian. Use this and you'll understand everything." A blue and white spiral decorated wand settled onto the ground, and on top of it shone a pretty prism with a rainbow inside of it. Dawn made no move to pick it up, so Prism gently nudged it over to her with her beak.  
  
"She may be too weak," Venus noted. Picking the wand up, Sailor Moon slipped it into the girl's hand, and closed her fingers around it.  
  
"Everything will make sense soon Dawn," she told her gently. "Just trust us for now." Seeing the scouts and having a vague idea of who they were, considering she was only barely awake, Dawn nodded.  
  
"Say Spectrum Power, and you'll feel better," Prism told her. Weakly lifting the wand, Dawn felt some energy return to her, enough to speak the words she'd been told to.  
  
"Spectrum Power!" The Prism lit up and the rainbow shot out of it, lifting the girl out of Tuxedo Masks arms and into the air, slowly beginning her transformation.  
  
  
  
During this time, Jedite was fighting against his icy prison, trying to break free. Slowly he managed to free an arm, then another, and with a blast of dark energy he destroyed the rest of the ice block. Hearing the shattering of ice, the scouts all whirled around.  
  
"He doesn't give up does he?" Mars groaned.  
  
"Nope, come on scouts, we need to give Dawn time," Venus announced. Nodding, the others scouts joined her as she ran to confront Jedite.  
  
  
  
Tuxedo Mask placed himself in front of Dawn and the guardians in case Jedite tried anything, also allowing Dawn some extra time to transform. The wand was putting more energy into her first, so she'd be able to fight once the transformation was completed. Ribbons of rainbow light soon began to encompass the girl, floating around her. Dawn stretched her arms out to the sides, and the ribbons flew out to them, exploding in a bright flash of light to create he elbow length gloves. More circled her crossed legs and also exploded in a white flash of light, forming a pair of knee length boots. More gently floated onto her body, creating the bodice of her scouts uniform. Expanding into separate beams of rainbow light, they spun around her waist creating the skirt of her sailor uniform. And finally a diamond appeared on her head, and spun creating her tiara. Floating to the ground, she landed with her one leg still crossed in front of the other and her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Wow, this is new," she announced admiring her new outfit.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Prism smiled. "Now let's see how you use this power, the scouts need help."  
  
  
  
They did to Jedite was wise to their tricks now and managed to dodge Venus's heart chain, blasting her to the ground with dark energy in response to her assault. The blue-eyed general snickered as he walked over and stood over her, wondering how he was going to pay her back for earlier. He knelt down and put his hand on her chest.  
  
"How about I drain your energy until you look like a prune?"  
  
"Let her go Jedite," Sailor Moon cried. "Moon Tiara Magic." Her tiara flew forwards, but Jedite simply raised his hand and blocked it as he had done before, and the glowing discus dropped to the ground with a clatter.  
  
"Oh no, he did it again!" Sailor Moon wailed.   
  
"Pathetic," Jedite scoffed. "Now, where were we Miss. Venus?" Venus glared at him as her energy began to flow away from her in a slither of yellow light.   
  
"Aurora Prism Beam, CRUSH!"   
  
  
  
A beam of brightly coloured light seared through the air and struck Jedite's arm. Screaming in pain he released Sailor Venus, giving her enough time to scramble to her feet and get away. As she rejoined the other scouts, Jedite began looking around for his assailant, although he had a rough idea he knew whom it was.   
  
"Where are you, you brat?" he demanded.  
  
"Right here," a disembodied voice responded. Jedite looked up and his eyes locked onto soft chocolate brown ones, as they stared back into his icy blue ones. The girl was standing with both arms folded, while a light wind blew her sailor fuku and her hair. Her sailor fuku was ice blue and white coloured, and she wore long elbow length gloves, matched with ice blue coloured knee length boots. He glared at her as he rubbed his sore arm, also noticing that his uniform sleeve had a hole burnt into it.  
  
"I know who you are in reality sailor brat, but what is your scout name? That way when I destroy you, I can claim some credit for destroying a sailor scout," Jedite demanded.  
  
"I'm known as Sailor Spectrum scout and guardian of light, and with the help of the light I'll make sure your darkness is destroyed once and for all."  
  
"At least she's got the intro down," Jupiter noted. Scowling Jedite began to gather as much dark energy as he could to throw at her, she was still new to all of this so he might have a chance to get rid of her before she got used to it and became a powerful enemy. Raising his arms he threw the huge black energy orb at the new scout.  
  
  
  
It flew towards the girl at incredible speed, but she was ready and as the ball came within a few feet of her she jumped into the air and avoided it. The ball carried on moving till it hit a large set of trees and exploded everywhere, before the little bits of energy evaporated entirely. Sailor Spectrum pulled a stunning forward flip and landed gracefully on both feet, hands slightly apart from her body, as she smiled at him triumphantly. Jedite bit down on his lower lip, this girl was learning too quickly, he had to finish her.  
  
"Dodge this now your closer to me," he announced as dark lightning flew from his hand. Spectrum smiled and gracefully danced around it, with jumps and spins.  
  
"My turn," she announced. The jewel on her tiara glistened signalling the start of her attack; and she began to float backwards while spreading her arms out to the sides. A cold wind gently picked up and fluttered around her, blowing her long strawberry blonde hair.   
  
"Sparkling Spectrum, Blizzard!" As she called the attack Sailor Spectrum lifted her arms into an arch and brought them into a crossed position over her chest, light glistened in the wind flowing around her and throwing her arms out she released the wind.   
  
  
  
Shining shards of ice and snow flew forward and straight towards Jedite, striking him and forcing him backwards. Holes appeared in his uniform and his skin began to prickle from the sharpness and power of the icy blizzard attack. He lifted his head to look at the girl, two attacks already she was at that stage so soon, unbelievable.   
  
"I believe you can take it from here Sailor Moon," Sailor Spectrum called over. Sailor Moon nodded and raised her hand, calling up her moon rod. Spinning around, she called up the power into her rod. The glittery magic flew around her beautifully as Spectrum took a step backwards out of the way.  
  
"Moon Princess Elimination!" The sparkling magic and moons flew towards Jedite and knocked him backwards into a tree, leaving him partially stunned.  
  
"I'll get you for that, especially you Spectrum," he snarled at the newest scout. "Make no mistake about that." With that final word, he disappeared into a black hole, clutching his one arm.  
  
  
  
The other scouts shrugged his threat off as they went to greet the newest scout. Dawn was busy inspecting her uniform as they reached her, admiring it now she had the chance. Sailor Jupiter patted her on the back.  
  
"Hey for a rookie, you didn't do half bad," she smiled.  
  
"I think I shall take that as a complement," Spectrum smiled.  
  
"Great, as it was a complement," Mars smiled. Prism, Luna, Artemis and Tuxedo Mask walked over to join them as they de-transformed back to their usual forms.   
  
"You were awesome Dawn," Prism congratulated. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Thanks, so I guess I wasn't dreaming."  
  
"Nope, this is as real as it get'" Serena told her matter-of-factly.   
  
Dawn couldn't help but take out her transforming wand and look at it. The prism on top of it glinted beautifully in the evening moonlight. Why did she have a feeling that something was being kept from her? She didn't know that she was also the princess of the Aurora Kingdom, Prism had conveniently left that part out for now, partly because she wasn't sure if Dawn actually WAS the princess, and partly because she didn't want to burden her with such a thing just yet if she was. She was still new too all of this and that would shock her too much. Watching her with her dark eyes, Prism wondered if what Jedite had said was true, if she was the princess. Maybe one day I'll know for sure, she thought. But until then, training her as a scout is my top priority. I just hope she can carry this out.  
  
"Come on then guys and girls," Serena chirped. "All that fighting gave me an appetite, so let's go and get something to eat. I say pizza."  
  
"For once the bottomless pit is right," Rei agreed. "I'm rather hungry myself."  
  
"How about you Dawn?" asked Amy. "How do you feel about getting some pizza with us?"  
  
"Sounds like fun," Dawn agreed.  
  
"Great!" Serena cheered as she hooked her arm around Dawn's shoulders. "Since you're new you can choose the toppings, just nothing too healthy. I like some vegetables, but too many is just horrible, especially on pizza." The whole group laughed and made their way out of the park and towards the pizza palace.  
  
  
  
Dawn looked up at Prism who was flying overhead. Her large white wings fluttered on the breeze, carrying her gently through the sky. She smiled wistfully and turned back to listening to the argument Rei and Serena were having. Giving Lita a look, the girl quickly explained that they did it all the time and it was nothing to worry about. Grinning Dawn shook her head, this was going to be a new twist to her life and she had a weird feeling there'd be many more twists along the way, and quite some interesting ones at that.  
  
The End  
  
There we go, the last chapter of Rainbow Refraction, hope you like it. Please R&R if you do. 


End file.
